


Summer Camp - Pack Mom

by allthingsteenwolf20



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Activities, Adoption, Cabin Leaders, Daddy Derek, F/F, F/M, Foster home, Gen, Human Derek, Kid!Isaac, Kid!Scott, Kid!Stiles, M/M, Momma Hale - Freeform, Multi, Pack Mom, Pack Mom imagines, Summer Camp, Teen Wolf, Teen Wolf Pack Mom, human reader, toddler!liam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-11-22 03:00:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11371215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthingsteenwolf20/pseuds/allthingsteenwolf20
Summary: Y/N and Derek have been frequent visitors at the Beacon Hills Foster Home for Boys often visiting the children in hopes of adopting very soon. The Headmaster, Mr Walters is impressed with their dedication later informs them of the summer camp that the staff have organized together and ask them to volunteer. The couple say yes and head to the campsite where their week of fun, manic and mayhem begins.





	1. Summer Camping

"Are you ready to go, babe?" Derek Hale asked his wife, Y/N who was currently in their bedroom pressing down their large suitcase attempting to zip it up full of their belonging they would need for the next 5 days.   
"Yeah, almost ready. Is the car packed, babe?" She asked giving it one more hard press over falling over onto the bed. Derek lunged forward and grabbed hold her steadying her on her feet as he couldn't help but chuckle.   
"What are you doing, babe?" He asked raising an eyebrow at her.   
"It wouldn't close". Y/N simply responded. Derek shook his head and laughed and took the suitcase from her easily zipping it up and heaved the heavy case on to the floor.   
"Showoff." Y/N mumbled.   
"Oh I put the cooler bag of food in the car." Derek remembered telling her.   
"I'm just waiting for you now. We need to be at the foster home for 9am." He added reminding her as he looked up at the wall clock in their bedroom that read 8:21am.

Y/N and Derek had been recent visitors at the Beacon Hills Foster Home for Boys. They had been visiting the children in hope of becoming parents very soon. They visited and got to know some of the children talking to them and engaging with them on activity days. On their last visit on their way out, the headmaster - Mr Walters had stopped them to informed them that they were in need of a few more volunteers to help with the summer camp they had arranged for the foster children to attend for a few days during their summer vacation. The couple had loved visiting the children so they decided to volunteer. 

Y/N grabbed her purse, jacket and phone before following behind Derek down to the car where she sat in the passenger seat as he packed the last few things they needed into the trunk before they headed down to foster home to meet the headmaster, staff and volunteers as well as all the children before they left to go to the nearby campsite which was thankfully just a 45 minute drive away.   
"Alright, ready to go baby?" Derek asked her.   
"Yeah let's go become parents". Y/N replied excitedly as she leaned forward and pressed a loving kiss to Derek's lips. 

It wasn't long until they arrived at the foster home. Thwy were greeted by several other staff members who were piling bags into the mini bus. They headed into the main hall where everyone was gathered. The walls had numbers of them and underneath each of them was a small group of boys holding their backpacks ready for their trip.   
Mr Walters spotted the couple immediately and approached them with a smile. He shook Derek's hand and offered Y/N a smile welcome them pointing out a small refreshments table that was filled with plastics cups, containers of hot water for tea and coffee and plates of biscuits and cakes for them to help themselves to whilst they waited to depart.   
"Good morning, Mr and Mrs Hale. Are you ready for a fun week ahead?" Mr Walters asked them cheerfully to which they nodded happily.   
"Absolutely." Derek replied with a smile clapping his hands together ready to get down to business.   
Mr Walters handed the couple sticky labels with their names on them, a register of all the children going, a schedule of the activities that were planned, the rooming system of who would be bunking with who and lanyards to wear around their neck at all times; with a small card in it addressing them as staff members and emergency contacts on the back if needed.   
"You will be in charge of cabin 6 where Scott, Stiles, Isaac, Liam, Marcus and George will be bunking together. Your cabin is next door if the boys have any problems or need a member of staff at any time. I'll take you to them now so they know who you are and who to look for if there is a problem", he informed them walking them over to a small group of boys who were huddled together. Y/N and Derek were only familiar with the small blue eyes and blond curly haired boy known as Isaac as they had often spoken to him many times before they had made previous trips to the foster home. The small curly haired boy was shy and distant at first but once getting to know them began to open up a little more. The small curly haired child looked over and saw the familiar couple walking towards them and he smiled and gave Y/N a shy smile and a small wave to which she smiled and waved back happily.   
"Good morning boys." Mr Walter began cheerfully addressing them as he approached the little group.   
"Good morning, headmaster". They replied in unison looking up at the older man.   
"This is Y/N and Derek Hale. They are your cabin leaders. They will be in charge of you and your cabin when we arrive at camp. They'll help you get settled in once we arrive. If you have any problems, they're the people to go too ok. Everyone understand?" He explained to them.   
"Yes headmaster". The boys replied in unison.   
"Thank you Mr Walters, we'll take it from here". Y/N told him with a smile as he went off to welcome the other volunteers.   
"Hi boys, are you excited about the camping trip?" Y/N asked them sitting down on the floor cross legged.   
"Yeah it's going to be fun 'cos we'll be together". Isaac told her with a smile.   
"That's the right attitude to have, Isaac". Y/N replied positively.   
"Who are your friends, Isaac?" Derek asked smiling at the younger trio.   
"That's Stiles, Scott and Liam. He's the baby." Isaac told them.   
"...'m no a baby". Liam pouted at the older boy's comment as he stuck his thumb in his mouth and clutched a rather tatty lion plush toy in his arm as he leaned against Stiles' side. The couple chuckled at his adorable pout.   
"Oh no, you're a big boy aren't you sweetie?" Y/N cooed at him playfully poking his little round tummy making the little boy blush.   
"It's nice to meet you boys, I'm sure we'll have lots of fun together". Y/N told them to which they sat in front of her and nodded all smiling.   
"The list says we're missing two. Where are Marcus and George?" Derek asked looking down at his list on the clipboard and then up around the hall before going to get the headmaster who pointed to the other side of the room where a group of older boys around 10 years old all stood chatting without realising they were being called. Derek shook his head and tucked their names of the list. 

It was time for the children to board the mini bus. They were all lined up with a partner as another member of staff stood by as they climbed aboard.   
"Good morning everyone", Y/N replied happily standing at the front of the bus with a clipboard and pen in her hand.  
"Good morning, miss Y/N" the children singsonged. She took a quick register acknowledging everyone was on board ticking off everyone's name on her list. The mini bus was already filled with the current staff and volunteers so Y/N and Derek opted to take their own car to the campsite which they didn't mind at all.   
"We'll follow behind and see you all there". Derek told the headmaster with a nod. Y/N waved goodbye to the boys telling them there wasn't any room so they would be following behind int. their car and see them again once they arrived. She hopped off the mini bus and headed to her car getting into the passenger seat as she waited for Derek.   
"Alright, let's go". He replied with a smile as he put on his sunglasses and started the engine as he waited for the mini bus to move out first before smoothly following behind where their journey to the campsite and their week of fun was officially about to begin.


	2. Cabin 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The children arrive at the camp and the cabin leaders get them settled into their assigned cabins. However, Y/N runs into some unpleasant company at dinner in the main hall and one of the other volunteers explains why there might be a competition brewing.

Y/N and Derek were the first to arrive at the campsite. They parked up and took out their luggage heading to their cabin. They looked around and saw that some of the others were beginning to arrive. On their walk from the car to their cabin, they looked around at the wonderful scenery. They were placed down by the lake. To their left was a trail leading deeper into the forest. It was peaceful to say the least.  
Y/N and Derek found their cabin and walked in having already been given the key to their cabin by the headmaster. Derek unlocked the door and the couple walked in looking at their new rom for the next five days. The room was large, there was a fireplace at the end with a door beside it which must lead to the bathroom, by the fireplace was a large Aztec design rug, two chairs and small coffee table, beside that on the left hand side was a small wardrobe. Far on the left hand side of the room was a large king size bed. On the right hand side was a small desk, radio and stationary supplies that were laid out neatly.   
‘’This is nice,’’ Y/N commented as she heaved her suitcase onto the bed and began to unpack her things.   
‘’Yeah, it’s cosy,’’ Derek replied as he wondered around the room.  
The couple spent the next 30 minutes relaxing and unpacking their things before deciding to head to the main hall where all the children would be arriving soon. They noticed a few other couples had volunteered and gathered around the refreshments table. They headed over to say hello.  
They approached another couple who must have been slightly older than them. The woman was tall slightly plump, she had short brown curly hair and wore a friendly smile on her face as she chatted with the others. Her husband was stood beside her with his arm snaked around her waist. He was tall, a slim build and also had brown hair.   
‘’Good morning,’’ Y/N stated cheerfully as she poured coffee into two cups one for her and one for Derek.  
‘’Morning, glad to see you made it here alright. I’m Jay and this is my wife, Sue,’’ he introduced himself.  
‘’It’s nice to meet you guys. I’m Y/N and this is my husband, Derek’’, Y/N replied shaking Sue’s hand as Jay shook Derek’s.   
‘’What cabin are you guys in charge of?’’ Sue asked taking a sip of her coffee.  
‘’Cabin 6, you?’’ Y/N asked.  
‘’Cabin 5, it looks like we’re going to be neighbours,’’ Jay smiled at the couple.  
It wasn’t long until the children arrived and they flooded into the main hall. Y/N and Derek looked over at their list remembering which boys they were taking over to the cabin.  
‘’We’ll were going to get the boys sorted. Hopefully we’ll see you at dinner?’’ Sue asked to which Y/N and Derek both nodded and gave them a wave goodbye.  
They saw Isaac’s unruly curly hair bobbing up and down in the distance and made their way over to him.  
‘’Mr and Mrs Hale!’’ he smiled at the couple as they made their way to him.  
‘’Hi Isaac, did you guys enjoy the journey down here?’’ Y/N asked him.  
The young boy smiled and nodded.  
‘’Where are the others, kiddo?’’ Derek asked looking at his list.  
‘’They went to the bathroom. They’ll be here soon,’’ he replied.  
Scott, Stiles and Liam made their way to their brother followed the two older boys Marcus and George.  
‘’Miss Y/N!’’ they exclaimed excitedly.  
‘’Hi boys, everyone ok? Are you excited about having lots of camping fun?’’ She asked them.  
‘’Alright, let’s get you kids settled into your cabin. Let’s go!’’, Derek told them leading the way as they followed behind.   
Y/N and Derek showed the boys to their cabin. It was one big room with 3 bunks laid out next to each other each with bedside tables and a large chest in front of it and at the far end of the room was a fireplace, rug and beside that was the door to the bathroom.  
‘’Have you boys decided who you want to bunk with?’’ Y/N asked them. They nodded and in pairs went to retrieve their luggage to go to their bed.  
Stiles and Isaac, Scott and Liam and Marcus and George bunked together. The first day was the boys getting settled and looking around at their surroundings making sure they were comfortable as the cabin leaders helped them unpack.  
‘’What’re we doing ok?’’ Stiles asked them as Derek heaved his bag onto the bed.  
‘’It looks like everyone’s just settled today kiddo. I think you boys get a tour and then we all get together for dinner in the main hall,’’ he told him to which the young boy nodded.  
Liam held his bag with one hand and began to drag it across the floor as he clutched his lion plush toy in his other hand. Y/N chuckled and went over to help him.  
‘’Let me help you, sweetie,’’ she told him picking up the bag and placing it on his bed. She instructed him to sit on the bed as she took out his clothes and placed them in the chest.   
‘’T’ank oo,’’ he told her sucking his thumb. Y/N smiled and ruffled his hair.  
‘’You’re welcome, honey’’ she replied with a smile.  
‘’We’re going to cabin 8, Mr and Mrs Hale,’’ Marcus and George told them as they quickly headed out of the cabin to their friends’ cabin.  
‘’Are they always like this?’’ Y/N asked Stiles, the eldest of his brothers. The brown haired boy nodded.  
Derek sighed and shook his head.  
The couple sat together with the boys in their cabin talking to them until they were all called to the main hall for dinner.  
‘’Hey, Y/N! Derek!’’, Jay called to the couple as they sat at their table and pointed to the empty seats. Y/N nodded and mouthed ‘’One minute at them,’’ so she could get the boys sat down first.  
‘’We’ll be right over there if you need us ok, kids?’’ Y/N told them.  
‘’Yes Miss Y/N’’ Isaac smiled at her as he sat down beside his brothers.  
‘’We’ll see you boys after dinner,’’ she told them.  
As Y/N was heading over to Jay and Sue’s table, she was bumped by a younger blonde haired woman who wore a scowl on her face.   
‘’Excuse me…’’, Y/N began as she rubbed her shoulder.  
‘’Watch where you’re going?’’ she spat at her as she walked away. Derek clenched his fist and was about to walk over to her but Y/N held him arm reassuring him it wasn’t worth it and to ignore it.  
‘’I’m fine, let it go,’’ she told him taking his hand and walking over to the table where their new friends were waiting.  
‘’Ouch,’’ Sue commented.  
‘’You saw that, huh?’’ Y/N asked.  
‘’If I was you, I would’ve let your love here, have at her,’’ she added taking a sip of her water.  
‘’Trust me, I would have done a lot worse,’’ Derek stated. Jay clapped a hand on his shoulder.  
‘’Who was that anyways?’’ Y/N asked them.  
‘’Rebecca and her husband, Alexander,’’ Sue told them.  
‘’This is the first time we’ve seen them. Why is she so iffy with me?’’ Y/N asked.  
‘’They’re just annoyed that you got assigned the Cabin they were after. They’ve got their hearts set on adopting the tall curly haired boy,’’ Sue told her.  
‘’You mean, Isaac?’’ She asked.  
‘’It would appear so,’’ Jay stated.  
‘’Well if they act like that to adults, who do think they treat kids?’’ Sue commented.  
‘’Well next time they try something like that, I won’t be holding back,’’ Derek told her.  
‘’Der, I love you but you have to. You can’t scare the kids or mess up our chances of adopting,’’ Y/N told him holding his arm. Derek shook his head and sighed.  
‘’You’re right. I’m sorry. You know I hate it when someone messes with you,’’ Derek told her pressing a kiss to her forehead.  
‘’I know and I love you for being my protector,’’ she told him resting her head on his shoulder.  
‘’You guys are so sweet together,’’ Sue smiled at the loved up couple before her.  
After dinner, Y/N gathered the boys and they all headed back to their cabin to change into their pyjamas before going to sit outside around the fire before going to bed.  
‘’Do any of you boys need help?’’ Derek asked clapping his hands together. Isaac put his hand up and Derek smiled walking over to help the boy put on his night shirt whilst went to help Liam.  
‘’Do you need anything else, sweetie?’’ she asked him but the boy nodded and held his hand up for her to take. Y/N smiled and took his hand holding it as they waited for the others.  
They headed out to the front of their cabin to take a seat on the logs surrounding the fire as the others children joined them. Headmaster Walters took out his ukulele and began to play tunes the children recognised.  
Y/N waved to Sue who came to take a seat next to her.  
‘’It looks like someone’s attached themselves to you,’’ she commented seeing Liam hold onto her hand and lean again her as he sucked on his thumb and cuddled his lion toy in his arms.  
‘’He’s a little sweetie, isn’t he?’’ she smiled looking over at Liam.  
Headmaster Walters passed out marshmallows so they children could toast them and make them into smores.  
‘’Careful, try not to burn yourselves,’’ Y/N told the boys who nodded.  
‘’Yes, Miss Y/N’’ they replied listening to her.   
The children sat around the campfire occasionally singing along with Mr Walters as they ate smores. Y/N leaned into Derek’s side and smiled as they sat under the stars contently.  
It got to 9:30pm and Mr Walters called it a night instructing the cabin leaders to take their assigned children to bed for the night.  
‘’Ok you heard the headmaster, let’s go,’’ Y/N told them standing up. Liam reached for her hand again and clutched on to it tight.  
They headed back to the cabin and made sure all the boys were tucked into bed. Mr Walters brought in a bed guard for Liam so he didn’t fall off the bed.  
‘’….’m not a baby’’, Liam pouted as the bed guard was being secured to the bottom bunk for him.  
‘’We know that, sweetie. It’s there so you don’t fall off the bed during the night and hurt yourself ok?’’ Y/N told him.  
‘’We can’t have that, can we sweetie?’’ she cooed. Liam looked up at her and nodded.  
‘’Good boy,’’ she praised him as she picked up and sat him on the bed pulling back the covers so he could climb in. Y/N switched on the baby monitor on Liam’s bedside table just in case he got restless during the night.  
‘’Goodnight, sweetie. If you need anything we’re just next door ok?’’ she reassured him. The boy nodded and cuddled up his plush toy.  
Y/N and Derek went around the room wishing the boys goodnight and making they had anything.  
‘’Goodnight boys, sleep well’’ Y/N and Derek stated one last time before turning off the main lights and heading back to their own cabin for the night.


	3. Things are not as they appear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The older boys in Cabin 6 decide to tell the others a scary story which goes too far resulting in one of the younger boys going to get their cabin leaders to help them in their time of need. After the night's event, Y/N and Derek discuss their future plans which could change their lives forever.

After Y/N and Derek said goodnight to the boys, the two older boys George and Marcus gathered around Stiles and Scott’s bunk with flashlights in the hands.  
‘’You know what I think we should do tonight?’’ Marcus asked the others as George went to turn off the baby monitor by Liam’s bunk.  
‘’What?’’ Scott replied looking up at the older boy.  
‘’I think we should tell ghost stories,’’ Marcus replied as he turned the flashlight on and off. He looked up at George who gave him a sly smirk and nodded; silently telling him the job had been done.  
‘’No, go to sleep,’’ Stiles protested.  
‘’It sounds like he hasn’t heard the story of the boy who drowned in the lake and his brothers that went missing years ago,’’ George told him.  
‘’What story?’’ Scott asked curiously.  
‘’Come on, Stiles. Don’t be such a baby,’’ Marcus taunted him.  
‘’I’m not a baby!’’ he argued back.  
‘’Yeah!’’ Scott and Isaac replied joining in. Isaac and Liam came and sat on the bottom bunk with Stiles as Scott climbed down from the top and joined them.  
‘’Alright then,’’ George said sitting behind Marcus on the bed.  
‘’It was a cold dark windy night just like this and there were four boys who went to exploring by the lake late at night when there were no adults around. The trees of the forest closed in like dark shadowy creatures and the wind howled like an angry pack of wolves. The four boys went over to the lake when suddently the tide came in and swept one of them out. He couldn’t swim and no matter how loud he yelled no one came. The water splashed angrily and soon he couldn’t be seen in the water. They found his dead body the next day washed up on the campsite because he had drowned.’’ George told them.  
‘’That’s not a fun story,’’ Isaac replied shaking slightly.  
‘’But don’t you want to know what happened to his brothers?’’ he asked them in a scarily low voice. The younger boys all shook their heads but Marcus and George continued with their story.  
‘’The next night, the boys went missing. Apparently, they heard a tapping sound on their window and went to see. They walked outside the cabin and saw a dark shadowy figure with scary yellow eyes and big fangs that came for them because they were never seen again,’’ George finished.  
The room went silent until Marcus jumped up from the bed and roared a deep scary roar causing the younger boys to jump and yell as Marcus and George fell on to the bed laughing. Liam began to wail from being startled. All four boys stayed on the bed scared to go outside of the cabin after the story they had heard. Stiles breathing began to hitch and he could feel a panic attack coming on. Scott knew the look of terror in his brother’s eyes and plucked up the courage to race outside to Y/N and Derek’s cabin banging on their door.  
It had just gone 11:15pm and the couple were still awake just laying together in bed when all of a sudden they heard the door banging. Y/N grabbed her oversized grey cable knit cardigan and put on her slippers before rushing to the door to open to find a terrified Isaac.  
‘’Y/N! Come quick! Stiles can’t breath and Liam is crying!’’ he hurried them holding her hand and pulled her their cabin with Derek following behind them.  
‘’What? Why didn’t we hear anything over the baby monitor?’’ Derek questioned slightly confused.  
Y/N rushed in and put the main light on seeing the terror on the boys’ faces.  
‘’Boys, what happened?’’ she asked concerned. She rushed over to Liam taking the small crying child into her arms. Liam clung to her shirt and hiccupped. Isaac wrapped his arms around hr waist burying his head against her stomach sobbing as Derek rushed to Stiles scooping thee boy up into his lap trying to get him calm his breathing.  
‘’Liam, Isaac sweetie? What happened? What’s the matter?’’ Y/N cooed gently rocking Liam and running her fingers through Isaac’s golden curls. Derek was trying to calm Stiles down getting him to breathe in and out slowly. Scott also climbed into Derek’s lap and curled into him sobbing against his chest.  
‘’What happened?!’’ Derek asked annoyed at the older two boys who did not seem to be phased by the young kids on the verge of having a panic attack.  
‘’They told scary stories,’’ Isaac sobbed against Y/N’s stomach still clinging to her.  
‘’You boys did what?!’’ Derek asked in disbelief.  
‘’It was only a joke,’’ George replied defending himself.  
Y/N checked the baby monitor on Liam’s bedside table and saw that it had been turned off.  
‘’Who turned the baby monitor?’’ she asked sternly switching it back on. The two older boys were silent.  
‘’Who did it?!’’ she asked again more authoritatively. The older boys shrugged.  
‘’You boys are in a lot of trouble. We’ll discuss your punishment in the morning. Bed, right now.’’ Y/N ordered them but they refused to move.  
‘’You can’t tell us what to do, you’re not our parents,’’ Marcus sassed.  
‘’Are you being disrespectful, young man?’’ Derek asked him.  
‘’We may not be your parents but don’t think Headmaster Walters won’t be hear about this,’’ Y/N told them.  
The boy rolled their eyes at the cabin leaders and went to their beds.  
‘’Come on boys, it’s ok. It’s ok you’re ok. They were just being silly,’’ Y/N reassured them. She sat down on the bed with Liam and Isaac both in her lap as they clung to her still scared. Derek went over to sit next to his wife holding Scott and Stiles in his lap.  
‘’You boys are safe, nothing is going to hurt you. We’re right here,’’ He reassured them.  
‘’But but but the boy who drowned in the lake, he’s going to come for us…’’ Isaac sobbed. Y/N and Derek could hear Marcus and George snicker under their covered.  
‘’No sweetie, that’s not true. It’s just a silly story. Marcus and George were just trying to scare you.’’ Y/N reassured them.  
The couple sat with the boys for a while trying to calm them down before putting them to bed. Y/N laid Isaac down against the wall and laid Liam beside him gently hushing them as their eyes began to flutter close with tiredness. She alternated from gently rubbing Liam’s chubby little tummy to lovingly running her fingers thorough Isaac’s golden curls.  
‘’Good boy, try and get some rest sweetie. We’re here,’’ she reassured the younger boys.  
Derek did the same as he laid Scott down by the wall and Stiles beside him sitting on the edge as he hushed the boys to sleep seeing that they were tired and would be out in a few minutes.  
It didn’t take long for the boys to fall asleep. Y/N placed the duvet over them and went over to Derek seeing him hush the other scared boys to sleep.  
‘’The poor things,’’ Y/N sighed. Derek got up and placed the duvet over them as they left the dim light on in their cabin so the boys wouldn’t be startled. They left to head back to their cabin and settled down into their own bed. Y/N picked up her phone and read the time 12:37am. She sighed deeply.  
‘’Der?’’ she asked her husband beside her.  
‘’What is it, babe?’’ he asked yawning.  
‘’Did that not feel natural to you?’’ she asked him curiously.  
‘’Being with the boys and comforting them?’’ Derek asked sitting up on his elbow. Y/N nodded.  
‘’Just out of curiosity, if it came down to choosing would you want to adopt all four of them?’’ He asked her.  
‘’I mean, I know most people would just choose one but they’re brothers. We can’t separate them,’’ she told him.  
‘’So you’d want to adopt all four them?’’ he asked her with a big smile on her face. Y/N nodded.  
‘’Why? What would you choose?’’ she asked looking at the adorable toothy grin on his face.  
‘’I’d have said the same. If we did decide to adopt them, I’d want all four of them to come home with us,’’ he told her leaning over to press a loving kiss to her lips.  
‘’Could we handle four boys?’’ she asked him nervously.  
‘’Why not? We have a great income to support us, we have a great place that’s big and spacious with 3 extra rooms and not to mention a garden they can run around and play in,’’ he told her excitedly.  
‘’Derek, I love you with all my heart, you know I do but this is a huge decision. Our lives are about to change forever if we do this?’’ she reminded him.  
‘’Then let’s do it,’’ Derek told her.  
‘’Derek Hale, are you serious?’’ She asked him unconvinced.  
‘’Look, we’re here for another 4 days. It gives us plenty of time to get to know the boys for them to get comfortable with us. At the end of the camping trip, we can discuss it then.’’ Derek reassured her.  
‘’You have to admit it. Liam and Isaac have you smitten,’’ Derek told her seeing a smile appear on her face. She admitted it as she nodded.  
‘’They’re so adorable. How can we say no?’’ she replied and sighed deeply.  
‘’You’re right. Let’s get to know them more and decide at the end,’’ she finalised.  
‘’Sounds perfect,’’ Derek smiled and pressed one last loving kiss to her lips before pulling her to his chest as they cuddled together soon falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to credit my sweet pal @beaconhills17 via tumblr for helping me develop the storyline and for the adorable ideas.


	4. Arts and Crafts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys look forward to the camp's activities as they begin. It starts with arts and crafts but when Isaac raises his hand to ask a question he's confronted by the other cabin leader who he turns away from so Y/N intervenes but she sees how well Y/N handled Isaac she hatches a plan to change things.

The next morning, Y/N and Derek were up bright and early. They were stood in front of their cabin admiring the beautiful morning. The sun was shining brightly and there’s a cool breeze in the air. The water on the lake glistened under the sun like diamonds. After getting changed, the couple went to wake up the boys making sure they were ok after what had happened last night.  
‘’Morning boys. Did you sleep ok?’’ Y/N asked as she sat at the bottom of the bed where Isaac and Liam were seeing them cuddled up adorably as Derek went to check on Scott and Stiles. They slowly began to wake up rubbing their eyes still tired.   
‘’Hi, Miss Y/N’’ Isaac replied still yawning.  
‘’Hi honey. How’re you feeling?’’ she asked him.  
‘’A little better. Thanks for last night,’’ he smiled wrapping his arms around her neck and giving her a hug.  
‘’You’re welcome, sweetie. Let’s get you boys washed up and ready for breakfast,’’ she told him gently ruffling his golden curls as she picked Liam up and followed behind Isaac to the bathroom checking in every now again as the boys got ready. They headed back to their bed and got changed letting Y/N and Derek help them put on their shirts buttoning up the front on the older boys’ shirts.   
‘’Good job, guys. Let’s head to breakfast.’’ Derek stated clapping his hands together as he herded the boys out of the door. The older boys followed behind the couple.  
They had gathered in the main hall for breakfast. Y/N got the boys lined up handing them a plate letting them pick and choose what they wanted before getting them sat down at a table. The small breakfast buffet that was set out for them consisted of toast, jam, scrambled eggs, hash browns, bacon, a variety of juices and muffins. Once the boys were settled and happy with their food Y/N and Derek left them alone and headed back to the buffet making plates for themselves before they joined their friends at the table. 

‘’Morning guys,’’ Sue smiled.  
‘’Morning’’ Y/N and Derek replied sitting down as they dug into their breakfast chatting in between.  
Headmaster Walters stood at the front with a clipboard and once it was silent he went through the plan for day’s activities.   
‘’Good morning everyone. I hope you all slept well. We have quite an exciting day planned for you all. Later this morning, Cabins 2, 4, 6 and 8 will be in here doing lots of fun arts and crafts and Cabins 1, 3, 5 and 7 will be outdoors by the lake learning survival skills’’. He stated going through the schedule.   
After hearing the announcement, the children gathered by their cabin leaders ready to start the planned activities as they began to settle down on the tables or head out the door to the lake. Headmaster Walters approached Y/N and Derek asking for Marcus and George.  
‘’Boys, a word right now,’’ He stated authoritatively pulling them to one side. Marcus and George nodded and followed the headmaster standing before him.  
‘’Is it true you boys were telling scary stories last night?’’ He asked them.  
‘’We were only having fun, sir,’’ they defended,  
‘’Boys, it’s ok to have fun but when you start to be silly and scare the other children then it’s not fair on them is it?’’ He asked them to which they shook their head.  
‘’No Headmaster,’’ they replied in unison.  
‘’If it happens again and I find out that you’re tormenting the other younger boys then there will be consequences. Understand? This is your first and final warning,’’ he told them sternly.  
‘’Yes headmaster,’’ they replied and went back to their cabin leaders.  
‘’Ok so we all going to play nice today?’’ Derek asked the older boys.  
‘’Yes Mr Derek,’’ they replied not wanting to be told off again.  
‘’Alright good. Let’s head to the arts and craft station to see what we’ll be making today,’’ he told them leading the small group over to an empty table in the main hall where they all took a seat. On the table was bottles of colourful pots of glitter, empty clear jars and large pots of glue.  
‘’Ok, so today we’re going to make something super fun. Who likes playing with slime?’’ Cabin 7 leader, Sue asked them and all their hands shot up in the air.  
‘’What if I told you guys we were going to make slime?’’ Derek asked them. The boys all replied with ‘’yessss!’’ cheering with excitement all except for little Liam who sat at the table slightly confused as to what was going on around him. Y/N handed the boys an empty jar each as Derek put a pot of glue and box of food colouring in front of them. Jay began to direct them telling them what to do as they copied him.  
Rebecca looked over at Y/N and sneered watching her as she walked around helping the boys. Isaac put his hand up for some help and Y/N smiled and began to walk over but was pushed aside harshly by Rebecca. Derek saw and clenched his fist.  
‘’I’ve got him,’’ she replied putting a hand on Isaac’s shoulder. Y/N saw the small boy et a little nervous and slumped in his seat hunching down.  
‘’Isaac, sweetie. Are you o-‘’ she began to ask but Rebecca stopped her from getting close to him.  
‘’I said I’ve got it, ok?’’ she replied harshly turning away to kneel down beside Isaac. She ran her long nails through his curls but the young boy shook his head and turned away.  
‘’What’s wrong?’’ she asked him in a sweet voice. Isaac shook his head as he tried to bat her hand away from him.  
‘’What part of I’ve got this don’t you understand?’’ she asked her annoyed.  
‘’Don’t talk to her like that!’’ Derek injected.  
‘’Watch it,’’ Alexander warned him.  
‘’You clearly haven’t when you’re making him feel more uncomfortable.’’ Y/N told her with her arms crossed.  
‘’He doesn’t want to be touched,’’ Y/N added.  
‘’Fine. If you’re such an expert then here. You solve it,’’ she told her moving out of the way. Y/N looked at her for a second and approached Isaac. She kneeled down to him and the boy curled in towards her.  
‘’Is everything ok, Isaac? Do you need help with something?’’ she asked him. Isaac nodded and whispered in her ear. Y/N smiled.  
‘’It’s ok, you can always ask them to say it again but that goes in here with this ok?’’ she told him to which he smiled and nodded doing as she had told him.  
‘’Thanks Miss Y/N’’ he replied giving her a small shy smile.  
Rebecca stood by her husband and they exchanged a look. She stood with her arms crossed over his chest as she glared at Y/N and how perfectly she handled everything. Isaac wouldn’t even look at her but with Y/N he was completely comfortable. 

She had to change that.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello to all my readers, I'd like to introduce a brand new fic that was requested to me on tumblr - @allthingsteenwolf20. This is the first part to the story so I hope you enjoy it and please tell me what you think. Any feedback is helpful. 
> 
> Thank you and enjoy reading x 
> 
> Chapter 2 Preview:  
> Cabin 6


End file.
